1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver housing that mounts and secures to a circuit board and in particular, an optical transceiver housing that efficiently utilizes the available space.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical transmission of data is a common method used for telecommunications and data communications. A fiber optic cable is capable of transmitting several wavelengths of light which can carry different channels for different data simultaneously. Optical transceivers translate this optical data from a fiber optic cable into an electrical signal, and vice versa, translating electrical signals into optical data.
Typically, an optical transceiver would be mounted onto one surface of a circuit board. This circuit board is commonly one of many circuit boards mounted in a rack stiffener assembly connected to a backplane and anteriorly secured with a face plate. The clearance between circuit boards is usually small. As optical transceiver technology evolves, more hardware is placed in the optical transceiver module to provide greater functionality. This in turn creates an optical transceiver with a greater size. Unfortunately, the clearance space between circuit boards remains small. Therefore, there is a need for optical transceivers that optimally utilize available space.